Branna
Short Bio A (self-declared) seer girl who joins Finn's group because she confuses them with characters from a heroic story she's obsessed with. Since her childhood, Branna has been dreaming of heroes and adventures, and she still kind of lives in a child-like dream world despite her age. Personality Branna is extremely easy to excite and very optimistic despite her difficult childhood. She has learned how to deal with problems at a very young age, and can be kind of sneaky and calculating when money is involved. Even though she tries to be a good friend, she sometimes has a hard time being honest, and often tends to lie about her circumstances (she also has no problem cheating strangers over money if it's needed). Her worldview is kind of black and white due to her obession with epic stories, and it becomes a little difficult for her to learn that it's often not that easy to tell heroes from villains. Nevertheless, she tries to stay optimistic and support her new friends in the best way she can. History Branna grew up in a travelling circus, with her mother as the only relative she ever knew. Since she never really knew what it's like to have a real home, her mother often told her tales of her home country, however in a very romanticized way. She also introduced Branna to epic tales, which caused her to develop an obsession with heroic figures and a very idealized worldview. When Branna turns 16, she loses her mother and her circus family in a fire. Not knowing where to go, she decides to sail to her mother's homeland, expecting it to be just as glorious and beautiful as she imagined. However, when she arrives, she realizes that it's not as much of a fairy tale as she expected, but no different from the countries she travelled to before. Without money or food, she nearly starves on the street, but is saved by Keelta, a young aspiring poet. They instantly become friends because of their shared passion for heroic tales, and he lets her stay at his place for a while. He also introduces her to his boss – who runs a pub, where Branna starts working for a while. She spends a few depressing years there, until one day she serves Finn and his group. Mistaking them for characters from a story her mother told her, she becomes really excited and starts to follow them around. Relationships Her mother Branna idealizes her mother and cherishes her memory although there were years where she hated her for "leaving her alone" and "telling her lies". Branna's relationship to her mother resembles that of Finn and his foster mothers, which causes them to form a deeper bond. Keelta Keelta is Branna's first friend after her circus family's death, and they grow close quickly because of shared interests. For a few years, they are roommates and coworkers, until Branna decides to join Finn's group because of her desire for adventure. Although Keelta wishes to follow her, his introverted and passive personality interferes and he decides to let her go. Finn & Grainne Branna has a huge hero crush on their group and highly idealizes them because they are like her heroic stories come to life (although she later has to learn that it is a lot more difficult than that). Both of them are very fond of her, since Finn loves being regarded as a hero, and Grainne has a constant craving for female friends. Dermot They bond over being the only normal ones in the group. She also ships him and Grainne a lot because of the mythological story, which makes him super uncomfortable (lol). Tulcha They instantly become best friends, and are hardly separable after a few days. Neither of them ever had a friend their age, so they become really attached to each other, also helping each other with becoming more honest and trusting towards others. Trivia/Writer's Corner Branna is the newest character in the group (~2-3 years old). I originally just planned her to form a connection between the mythological stories and the one in the comic, but she grew really close to me (and to Tulcha as well, apparently lol). Her fangirl character also probably makes her one of the most relatable characters... Category:Character files Category:Finn's group Category:Humans